Peter Jackson's The Return of the King Script/The Black Gate Opens
CUT TO: EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - DAY At the BLACK GATES, ARAGORN musters his MEN . . . CUT TO: Final Revision - October, 2003 125, EXT. PLAINS OF GORGOROTH - DAY WIDE ON: FRODO and SAM staggering across the TORTURED LANDSCAPE ... they are no longer WEARING the ORC ARMOUR. CLOSE ON: FRODO is walking half-bowed, often stumbling . . . as if his eyes not longer see the way before his feet. His right HAND is pressed against his CHEST ... supporting a HEAVY WEIGHT. His left HAND often rises, as if to ward off some invisible blow. SAM watches him, CONCERN etched across his FACE . . . CLOSE ON: FRODO as a malevolent VOICE in his head calls to him . . . "Baggins - Baggins" . . . CLOSE ON: SAM looking behind him in time to see . . . WIDE ON: A RAY of RED LIGHT stabs through the GLOOM and begins to sweep over the BARREN LANDSCAPE . . . SAM Fo o g td w rd , e on SAM throws himself to the ground ... FRODO turns to the light, unable to stop himself . . . FRODO crumpling to the ground as the RED LIGHT hits him like a SEARCHLIGHT. EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - NIGHT All is QUIET . . . No sign of the ENEMY . . . PIPPIN (wary) Where are they? ANGLE ON: GANDALF . . . watchful . . . alert. He nods at ARAGORN. WIDE: ARAGORN, GANDALF, LEGOLAS, GIMLI, EOMER, MERRY and PIPPIN galloping towards the BLACK GATES. They pull up less than 50 yards from the TOWERING GATES . . . INTERCUT WITH: Final Revision - October, 2003 126. EXT. PLAINS OF GORGOROTH - NIGHT FRODO is slumped on the GROUND, unable to MOVE ... INTERCUT WITH: EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - NIGHT ANGLE ON: ARAGORN moves his HORSE forward. ARAGORN Let the lord of the Black Land come forth; let justice be done upon him. From behind the HUGE GATES, the terrifying CHANTING and the CLANGING of the ARMOUR of THOUSANDS ... With the SOUND of TORTURED METAL, the MASSIVE GATES begin to open . . . LEGOLAS, MERRY and EOMER look on in trepidation. EXT. PLAINS OF GORGOROTH - NIGHT With the EYE OF SAURON sweeping the PLAINS around them, SAM gets to his feet ... EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - NIGHT The BLACK GATES of MORDOR SWING OPEN! SAURON'S ARMY of 300,000 ORCS MARCH OUT! ARAGORN Pull back! Pull back! ANGLE ON: ARAGORN, GANDALF, LEGOLAS, GIMLI, EOMER, MERRY and PIPPIN GALLOP back towards their SMALL ARMY as the ORC MASSES slowly MARCH toward them. Behind them, the EYE OF SAURON is directed toward THEM ... CUT TO: EXT. PLAINS OF GORGOROTH - NIGHT FRODO'S eyes open with a START ... (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 127. CONTINUED: SAM It's gone, Mr Frodo. ANGLE ON: SAM crawls toward FRODO . . . SAM (cont'd) The light's passed on, away towards the North . . . something's drawn it's gaze. FRODO and SAM stagger to their feet and move off. CUT TO: EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - DAY ANGLE ON: The MASSIVE ORC ARMY marching towards ARAGORN'S MEN. ANGLES ON: ARAGORN'S MEN . . . starting to WAVER as the ORCS ENCIRCLE THEM. SOME MEN are backing away ... losing their nerve. ARAGORN GALLOPS in front of his ARMY . . . ARAGORN Hold your ground - hold your ground! Sons of Gondor - of Rohan . . . my brothers! ANGLE ON: ARAGORN . . . he seems to fix each and everyone of his MEN with his eyes. ARAGORN (cont'd) I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day - an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Man comes crashing down - but it is not this day!!! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth - I bid you stand! ARAGORN holds ANDURIL ALOFT! (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 128. CONTINUED: ARAGORN (cont'd) Men of the West! CUT TO: EXT. MOUNT DOOM - NIGHT FRODO and SAM are CLIMBING the face of MOUNT DOOM ... The LANDSCAPE is VIOLENT ... RED HEAT hisses out of FISSURES, the ROCK is JAGGED ... RAZOR SHARP ... ASH blankets the LAND. RED LIGHTNING FORKS across the SKY with a DEAFENING CRACK!. CLOSE ON: FRODO and SAM'S FEET dragging across the ASH . . . Their PARCHED LIPS . . . SWEATING, DUSTY FACES. FRODO TRIPS ... falls FACE-FIRST into the DUST ... SAM drops beside him. INTERCUT WITH: EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - DAY HIGH WIDE: Of ARAGORN'S ARMY, totally SURROUNDED by 300,000 ORCS . . . poised for the order to ATTACK! INTERCUT WITH: EXT. MT DOOM - NIGHT FRODO slowly lifts his head and looks up . . . FRODO'S POV: Looking .straight up the STEEP SLOPES of MOUNT DOOM! . . . a huge mass of ash and slag and burned stone! FRODO starts to CRAWL on his HANDS and KNEES! He hauls himself a FEW PITIFUL FEET before SLUMPING in the ASH. CUT TO: EXT. BLACK GATES OF MORDOR - NIGHT ANGLE ON: GIMLI as he surveys the ARMY of MORDOR . . . (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 129. CONTINUED: GIMLI Never thought I ' d die fighting side by side with an Elf. LEGOLAS (quietly) What about side by side with a friend? GIMLI looks up into the EYES of LEGOLAS, with whom he has shared so much. The GRUFF DWARF smiles quietly . . . . GIMLI Aye - I could do that. LEGOLAS drops his hand on GIMLI'S shoulder . . . SLOWLY they turn and FACE the ENEMY TOGETHER.